The Alien Guide Book
by Harem Lover 26
Summary: A drabble series about the aliens Ben transforms into.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 Alien guide.

Prolong.

The galaxy is a very old place and countless races have evoled to live with in it. This guide will tell you a little about them.

The guide will make many refenace to a race called Contemelia. The Contemelia were the first race to cross the stars, but they were hardly peaceful or benevolent. They enslaved any race they found when exploring the stars and any planet was exploited for the sole benefit of the Contemelia. At some point all the slaves rebelled and killed all the Contemelia. Even though they were killed thousands of years ago some of their effects can still be felt in the ways they defiled planets and the effect of bring of races to other planets during the their slave raids.

We will be ranking the other the races based on certain Attributes. The Ranking will be based on a scale of 1 to 10 and high numbers are good.

The things being ranked are Strength, Technology, Culture (this is a measured of how well the races get along with themselves and others), and development of home planet, and maybe an other.

Let do one on the human race.

Strength: 3

Technology: 3

Culture: 4

Development: 6


	2. Heatblast

The Pyronite

The planet Pyros is a very interesting place, instead of water there are oceans of magma and plants life is more like living rocks because wood based plants would burst into flame because of the planets heat. Due to the extreme environment of the planet they have become living fire.

They can shoot fire and use fire blasted to fly for a short time. While this come in handy when fighting against the wild beast that roam the planet, but because they are immune to fire the race is hardly war like.

When Contemelia found them it was too hard to subject the entire race because they would melt the slave pens they were kept in. But for the few that were enslaved they faced a life as a living weapon to serve on the front lines of wars or in the colosseumwhere they were they proved to be effective gladiators.

In the current age, many Pyronites prefer to live off world among the other races. Not because they don't like there home but because they feel empowered because they control a force that almost all the other races fear.

Strengh: 3

Technology: 2 due to the fact most tools melt in the hands of Pyronites they never made many technologic advances and relay on tech form other races.

Culture: 8 despite the danger they pose to other races they never could harm each other very well.

Development: 2. the few building they have are alien made so it is quite a barren world.


	3. Wildmutt

The Vulpimancer

It would surprise many people that this race is sentient and not a hungry beast that is similar to many of their own worlds predators. Under developed vocal cords have helped full the belief that Vulpimancers are unintelligent. But there hunting tactic, lab tested, reports that they can easily be befriended have proven that they are capableof high advanced thoughts.

The history of the Vulpimancer is largely unknown thanks to the Contemelia. In the earliest records of the Contemelia the Vulpimancer was nicknamed the beast with azure eyes. However the Contemelia decided to use the home world of the Vulpimancer as a trash dump for some of the most toxic hazards ever. The toxic clouds blocked most of the light from the planet. A debate still rages on weather life evolved to live in the polluted world or if they just mutated. That that is why today the Vulpimancers have no eyes.

After the Contemelia were killed off in the rebellion everyone knew that it was far to late to clean the planet but the Vupimancer became popular as a zoo attraction however they have been know to escape and form colonies on these new planets. Also they are a good choice for terraformerswho want to create a new ecology because they can live in nearly any environment and can eat any meat. Still the Vulpimancer is feared by many common people because it is useless to hide from there sence of smell and its speed, strength, and agility are legendary.

Strength: 6 The Vulpimancer have advanced strength and can crush almost anything that could prevent them from finding their prey

Technology: 0 The lack of thumbs and a constant looking for more food they have never even bothered to create beds.

Culture: 1 the closed thing that have to a culture is the packs they form like wolfs.

Development: special. Even though they never built even a hut other races have comply transformed the planet.

End.

Well there is my chapter I hope people like this, have been trying to make each chapter based on when they appeared it the cartoon.

Also I am thinking of making a another Ben 10 Story. it can either be a retelling of Alien Force but where Ben is forced to flee from Bellwood after the Highbreed take it over with Dnaliens and now he must go around the county looks for super powered teens to help him fight the Highbreed before they can invade the world. Or a can do one where Ben has always lived in the world of Queens Blade and the theOmnitrix finds him there and its more of a Ben 10 in a medieval world dealing with medieval monsters and of course Vilgax his minions trying to get the Omnitrix.


	4. Diamondhead

Diamondhead

The Petrosapiens are an old race composed of living crystal. At first the Petrosapiens lived underground in the glittering caverns of their crystal planet. With the power to grow their crystal bodies in nearly any why they want and the power to fire off crystal bullets the race soon became a race of warriors because they could make their own weapons. When the race found the surface they soon became much more peaceful.

When the Contemelia found the planet they wasted no time in enslaving them with their powerful technology. The Petrosapiens were forced to become living art molding their bodies for their owns. Needless to say they hated the Contemelia and when the implants failed on in the great rebellion the Petrosapiens became indestructible monsters killing any of the Contemelia they saw. The Petrosapiens were lucky that the Contemelia didn't destory their home planet and just sell the jewels, but the Contemelia king thought that the planet sized jewel was such a rare treasure that it could only belong to him.

Due to the actions of Vilgax their planet was destroyed, but thanks to the actions of the heroic Ben 10 Petropia has been restored and the race resurrected. Now the only question is what will they do. Shall they become a race of beauty and peace like the jewels that are made of or will the heart of warriors that beat in their chest prove to great and go to war with the galaxy that destroyed them.

Strength: 6

Technology: 7 The Petrosapiens are one of the more advance races in the galaxy when it come to technology.

Culture: 4 The race is united but they still like to fight.

Development: 5 its hard to tell what's a city and what's nature on the planet due to it all being crystal.


	5. Greymatter

Grey Matter

Ah the Galvan easily the one of, if not, the smartest race in the galaxy. One might wonder how such a small creature could have such a powerful brain. One of the reasons is that the Galvan are so smart is that their entire body acts like a brain, even there bones think. This gives the a big advantage over other races who only have a small part of body to think.

Foolish people have always underestimated the Galvan and the Galvan have always used this to there advantage. Everyone knows the big role they played in bring the Contemelia down. When the Contemelia discovered Galvan Prime they thought of the Galvan as nothing more than a little pest that was even more phatic than all the other aliens they had discovered. Still theContemelia enslaved them as they did everything else they found, but they didn't make them worker they made the Galvan pets. The Galvan at the time didn't think that other races lived out in space so they never invented very much planetary defaces and that is the only reason they fell so easily.

Had the Contemelia bothered studying the Galvan they would had realized that making them pets was the last thing they should have done. Some of the Galvan escaped and set up secret bases to learn all they can about the Contemelia. They figured out the Contemelias tech in about a week then they all became spies working towards a day when they could overthrow the Contemelia. After a years of some sabotage and planning with the other slaves, all under the Contemelias nose who thought they had everything under control, the Galvan were ready. The Galvan were able to shut down the slaves collars of the others races thought out the empire all at once even on the space bases. Also they shut down every defense system the Contemelia had so all the alien slaves rose up in a planed revolt and killed off the cruel Contemelia.

Since then the Galvan have become one of the most powerful of the space bearing races only limited by there low numbers and distaste for war from becoming the undisputed rules of the cosmos. Some of the more notable achievements of the Galvin are the creation of the plumbers, the Galvanic Mechamorphs, and of course the omnitrix. For now the Galvan are just content to spending time in the lab finding out the secrets of the universe

Strength: 1

Technology: 10. Galvan has the best tech in the galaxy. When the other races have gets an idea the Galvan have already thought of it, made it, and improved upon it.

Culture: 9 Galvan have a near perfect society

Development: 10. Every part of there world have been devolved by the Galvan, Even the plants and animals have been highly genetically manipulated


	6. Four Arms

Tetramand

On the plant of Khoros live one of the most war like races in the galaxy. The Tetramand have evolved to live a Spartan life style on their dessert waist land world, if there isn't a war or rebieon going on they wonder what wrong with the world Life for the Tetramand has always been about training to become stronger in order to survive the man eating monsters or raids form other Tetramand clans and to win a wife though combat. The never ending state of war have made the Tetramand incredibly strong and hard to hurt.

The Tetramand would have just stayed on Khoros never even thinking about life on other worlds if it wasn't for the Contemelia. When they found Khoros the Tetramand were only in an iron age level of technology so they were unprepared to fight against the spaceships of the Contemelia despite how they could tear apart any war machine they could get their hands on. Life under the Contemelia was not that hard for the Tetramand, they hard labor was very easy for them and they loved being gladiators even if they had to fight to the death. The only thing they hated was being slaves to suck weak creatures. On the day of the great rebellion the Tetramand joyfully killed off as many of the Contemelia they could find.

With the Contemelia dead the Tetramand reverted back to their old ways, they even took many of the other races that have just been freed as slaves, only now thanks to their new slaves like the small creatures call Jury Riggers they now had the means to travel the stars. Many people now fear the Tetramand as space pirates.

Strength: 10 Tetramand are unstoppable their mussels make them able to tear anything apart and withstand nearly any weapon

Technology: 6 most of the technology Tetramand had was taken by force and designed by slaves, but they have been able to learn it for themselves over time. Even though their tech is not as advanced as other races it is far more durable.

Culture: 2 The Tetramand live in small cities that last as long the leader can keep the peace by force. Or as nomadic raiders.

Development: 3 There are many city states on the planet and many more in ruins. But no roads that connect them.


	7. Stinkfly

Stinkfly

The Lepidopterrans have always lived a simple life. Grow the plants and collect, collect the food, defend hive, and scout for new places to colonize, its been said that they are like earth bees in behavior. To help them in there never ending work they have gained evolved many powerful tools. The power of flight, Lepidopterrans wings give them amazing flying agility and speed. Their tail blade and break rock. And most famuily there goo, they can make many types of goo that can trap an enemy or even put out fire (though it give them the horrible smell that they are infamous for).

When the Contemelia came they found that Lepidopterran goo had thousands of uses and the Lepiopterran could be put to work tending to the other worldly plants of the universe. it didn't help that the Lepiopterran's honey was very delicious. Life was hard for the Lepiopterrans then because not only were they worked like slaves to produce goo and tend to the plants, but most of their food kept being stolen. Any wild hive not under the Contemelia's control was gassed with a powerful poison deadly only to the Lepiopterrans. On the Day of Rebellion when all slaves gained their freedom the Contemelia were treaded like intruders of the hive and needless to say they attacked like angry bees.

When they gained their freedom the Lepiopterran did learn a few thinks. One of the thinks was bioengineering. Now to increase the plants yield they modify the plants dna. The most important to them however is that they now know there are many worlds in sky that can be colonized, even if they must be completely terraformed. it is because of this the theLepiopterrans are the leading experts when it comes to terraforming. They travel the stars today in giant and possibly living hive ships to either find new inhabitable world to live on or to terraform a new world to there liking. The hive ships are like self enclosed ecosystems that can sustain the Lepiopterrans on the long trips.

Be warned however if a hive ship is not premitted to land and set up a coloney on a world they soon grow hostel and invade the planet.

Strength: 4 they have a good amount of strength.

Technology: 6. they have invested all of they tech into bioengineering.

Culture: 3 they only live in a lose collection of hive citys that will go to war if they must to survived

Development: 4. The Lepiopterrans home world is still ruled by nature with only the bioengineering and hive citys giving any hint of an intelligent race living there


	8. Ghostfreak

Anur System the home to many monstrous races that send fear racing though the hearts of many people. One of the things that make the Anur System special is the high levels of radiation from corrodium that in such abundances itliterally binds the planets. It seems that all of the aliens that live the Anur have their own monstorus treads but for now we will only talk about the Ectonurites.

Turly a terrifying race in so many ways. It often has on a second skin, that gives it a classic ghost look, to protect it from UV rays which are deadly to its race. But without its second skin it looks of rotting flesh. sharp claws, and a sckull like face that it can rotate 360 degrees. Though unknown means it can turn itself invisible and even move though solid matter. One of the most fighting things about the Ectonurites is that they can possess a living creature, of course they way they reproduce is even more terrifying but more on that latter. When ever a Ectonurite is studied they always say the it is already dead by every test they run.

It is said that the race is controlled by a hive mind and the leaders are called High Ectonurites or Ecto-Lords. These High Ectonurites have tentacles and also have the power of telekinesis. The Ectonurites were discovered by the Contemelia as they searched for corrodium, but they found trouble instead. The Contemelia were soon possessed and then the Ectonuritestravled back with them to their empire. Then on the Contemelias planets they began to show their horrible way they reproduce. Both citizen and slave were captured and slowly turned into Ectonurites themselves. The resulting war was horrific as entire planets were destriyed by the Contemelia in order to stop the spread of the Ectonurites. While things were going badly for the Contemelia in the end they devolved special weapon's to kill the ghostly invaders. To this day the defeat of the Ectonurites is the one thing that people say the Contemelia did right.

To this day the Anur System draws in the foolish with the promises of getting rich off corrodim. But if they dare to go there they not only risk finding themselves in the middle of a horror movie, but engulfing the entire galaxy in the nightmare of the Econurites.

Strength: 4. They have grater strength then normal

Technology: 2 they have a medieval level of technology.

Culture: 7 They are ruled by a hive minds so they work together but if two hive minds go to war its going to be a bloody battle.

Development: 2. There are towns and castles all over the planet, but there only function is to shield them form the rays of the sun and are not homes in the normal way.


	9. XLR8

XLR8

The Kinecelerans are one of the if not the fastest alien race in the universe. Of course they down side to this speed is that to a Kineceleran every other race seems to be frozen in time. The home planet of the Kinecelerans ,called Kinet, had such a fast orbit it created and planet rotation that day and years were more like minuets and hours by the other races standers. Also on the planet there is a never ending storm and geological upheaval. Mountains grow from mole hills in a day and crumble twice as fast, oceans cover sometimes grow to nearly to the point where no land is left and then disappeared the next week

It was this extreme environment that saved the Kinecelerans form the Contemelia. When they discovered the planet in their arrogance they thought no life could ever survive there for long and never bothered to take a closer look.

Life was in plentiful on Kinets but it moved even faster than the planet changes. The Kinecelerans were the dominate life form on Kinets and to them every thing is about speed, love at first sight and acting on impulse were things o be admired. The only thing that could ever slow a Kineceleran down was when they looked up at the rare glimpse of the stars and wondered if they were alone in the universe. The Kinecelerans eventually built a space ship, but their grates scientific achievement has been their body armor. In order cope with the perceived slowness of space travel there body armor slowed down the effects of time for them, this has also had the effect that allows them to interacts with the slower races. Today the Kinecelerans are thought to be impulsive and don't think things out, but honestly when your so fast just one minuet is like a life time.

Strength: 2.5 they were build for speed not power

Technology: 8 They have amazing technology most importantly their body armor that lets them move more slowly until they need to use their speed.

Culture: 7 its hard to say just what kind of government they have because by the time a person becomes an expert on it they have already made major changes.

Development: 3 They love wide open spaces so they don't build much.


	10. Ripjaws

Ripjaws

The species Piscciss Volanns are one of the best know species of underwater aliens, mostly because they look like mythic creatures from many planets. While the Piscciss look like savage creatures that would eat a man if they were hungry just like a shark they actually peaceful and value sentient life or at least most of them do but more on that latter. While it is true that they do have the power to walk on land for short periods of time they must remain in water for most of their life, it is believed that the reason they are able to do this is because their original world was made of equal parts land and water or at least a lot of islands and in reserve of an Sea Otter like evolution the Piscciss Volanns learned to hunt on the land.

In the past it seemed that they lived a nomadic life style hunting the schools of fish that swam though the ever flowing sea, but when the Contemelia found there planet they striped it of all resources and render it incapable of supporting life. The Picciss Bolanns would have been wiped-out but a great number of the planets fish and of course the Piscciss Volanns themselves were taken to an artificial ocean world that they used as the ultimate fishing resort. Some of the Piscciss were enslaved and forced to scour the universes oceans looking for treasure of the deep and then mining them. When the rebellion happened the Picciss Volanns showed the Contemelia to their watery grave. Of course this meant that the Piscciss were speared all across the galaxy.

These days the Piscciss Volanns have mostly come to gather on there new artificial ocean world, but there are still pockets of feral Piscciss Volanns that have become like sharks on a number of worlds. For the ones that have not turned feral they now enjoy mapping the seas of worlds as well as oceanography and all its many uses. Their technology is all geared to life underwater: bases, vehicles, and weapons. They have also over come their weakness of being out of water for long with a assortment of suits, oxygen pills, and even stranger ways to remain on land.

Strength: 3. their strength is about the same as a normal man. But their shrap claws do make them very dangerous

Technology: 6. They are very advanced with space ships that can even go underwater.

Culture: 6 if you don't count the feral tribes they are considered an enlighten race

Development: 8. Their world is full of underwater cities and other sentiments.


	11. Upgrade

Upgade

The latest race to be added to the universe, they weren't even around for 200 hundered years yet. While it is a debate about the nature of life in the universe, was it created by a higher power or weather its existence on plants was just an accident. How ever the the Galvanic Mechamorphs don't have the luxury of that question. They were created by Azmuth when he was coating his planets moon with nanites to create a habitable environment, but it also create nanite life forms to live in that environment.

The Galvan were very kind to their creations. Giving them the moon as a home planet and showing them how to build a civiilization. However the Mechamorphs are started to question the nature of there existence.

Unlike other races who's culture was crafted over time the Mechamorphs was handed to them by the Galvan based on what the Galvan thought was the most perfect forum of government. However they are started to feel that they lack direction as a species. Some of them become ploiet to wonder the universe to forget, others debate what there race should be doing with there lives. Some say as living technology they should make peoples lives better, but others don't want to be a servant. Another view pont is that they should are a more perfect forum of life and should remake other planets in their image, however few see forcing their own identity problems on other planets as a good idea. What ever the they decide the Mechamorphs will shake the universe with there abily to merge with other forms of technology and upgrade it.

Strength: 2 they have normal strength

Technology: 10 They are technology so they can build anything.

Culture: 9 They are very united as a people but creaks are starting to show.

Development:? Their whole world is covered in machine so its hard to tell just how developed it is.


End file.
